


Choke Me, Daddy

by Masrrkan



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, because of Sousuke's huge dick, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masrrkan/pseuds/Masrrkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I forgot I had this? It's like, a month old and I must have forgotten about it lol. Ai and Sou have hot morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke Me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a slut for daddy kink

Sousuke was awoken early in the morning by the sounds of chirping birds and a barking neighbor dog. He groaned softly as he rolled onto his side, latching onto a smaller body beside his, breathing in the soft scent of lavender with a smile.

"Sousuke?" Ai mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he struggled to sit up under the larger man's arm. "Ahh... It's getting late, we should get up." He yawned.

"Don't wanna." Sousuke's voice was a low whine, which made his smaller boyfriend laugh a bit. "I wanna stay in bed longer."

Ai's cheeks puffed out a bit in a pout before he began to run his fingers through Sousuke's soft, black hair. "Sou..." He squirmed a bit under him in an attempt to get out of their large bed. "I need to shower!"

"No you don't." Sousuke looked up and grinned lazily. He pulled Ai into his arms before rolling onto his back again, holding the smaller boy close to his chest.

"Sousuke!" Ai whined. "I feel dirty! Last night we were too messy, so I wanna shower!" His hands pressed to Sousuke's chest slowly pushed until he was sitting upright, straddling the older man's hips.

"Or we can do it again right now, and then shower together." Sousuke hummed, fiddling with the hem of the shirt pooling at Ai's upper thighs, the one he always steals from Sousuke before bed. "I'm feeling a little frisky, I think."

At that, Ai blushed a bit. "Mmh... Maybe..." He smirked playfully at the way Sousuke's eyes widened a bit and his hands clenched a bit more on his legs. "Convince me."

Sousuke forced a pout, rocking up his hips against Ai's bare ass. "Please, babe? I'll make you feel really good, Ai." He gasped when Ai rocked his hips down gently, nuzzling the growing tent in his boyfriend's sweatpants between his ass cheeks.

"Hmm... You always make me feel really good..." Ai pressed a finger to his pink, plush lips as he hummed in thought. "Will you let me ride you?"

"Yes! Yes, please." Sousuke's heart jumped as he answered. Ai rarely ever rode him, and now that he offered to? Sousuke felt like he could cum right then. "Please, Ai, ride me, please?"

Ai smirked again, pulling off his shirt slowly. "Okay, then I will!" He giggled and moved to turn, backing up a little so his bare ass was up close to Sousuke's chest. "But first, eat me out, Daddy."

"Christ, baby... Fuck yes." And he wasted no time doing so.

One long, slow lap of his tongue against that pink hole was enough to have Ai moaning into the fabric of Sousuke's sweatpants, quickly pulling them down so he could get his soft hands around his lover's heavy cock.

As Ai stroked and licked at his shaft, Sousuke desperately lapped at and kissed his boyfriend's tight asshole. He moaned as his tongue pushed inside, tasting what was left of his cum from the night before.

"A-ahh, Daddy, that's...!" Ai squeezed at the base of the large cock in front of him, moaning soft and sweet as he enjoyed the feeling of Sousuke's skilled tongue inside him.

Sousuke growled against the flesh of Ai's ass, grabbing at the squishy cheeks to part them more as he forced more of his tongue inside just before pulling it out. "Tastes like me, baby." He panted. "It's hot, fuck."

"Daddy is so dirty." Ai teased, lapping at the precum beading at the tip of Sousuke's dick, circling it around the head before beginning to suck. "Mmh~"

"God, I love when you call me daddy." Sousuke gave a shallow thrust into Ai's mouth, moaning as he eagerly took it deeper into his throat.

Sousuke fumbled a bit with trying to grab the lube they left out the night before, but once he grabbed it, he let some of it run down the crevice of Ai's ass, enjoying the way the cool liquid made the smaller boy shudder and moan.

"Finger me Daddy, please?" Ai pulled away from sucking Sousuke long enough to ask, but then immediately went back to sheathing it in his mouth again, almost greedily.

Sousuke grinned and rubbed the lube around the rosy little hole, teasingly pushing in the tip of a finger. "I will, baby, I will." He chuckled at the whine he received before slowly pressing in two of his fingers, massaging around before thrusting them slowly.

Ai arched his back at each inward thrust of his fingers, moaning around Sousuke's thick cock as he struggled to deepthroat him. He snapped his hips back suddenly when he felt Sousuke press his fingers into Ai's prostate, moaning loudly around his length.

"Found it." Sousuke sang out proudly, continuing to rub and press against it until he felt the dripping of cum on his chest. "Ooh, that's a lot of pre. You close, babe?"

"M-Mmhm..." Ai attempted to nod, but only ended up bobbing his head further down on Sousuke.

"You better hop on it then, love. You won't wanna ride me if you cum now." Sousuke pulled out his fingers and gave a final lick over the now stretched hole, before Ai began to sit up, pulling his mouth off of him.

"Gonna ride you real good, Daddy." Ai panted, smiling excitedly as he straddled Sousuke's thighs, hands flattened onto his muscular abdomen.

Sousuke watched as Ai spread his creamy white legs so deliciously far apart, groaning at the way his smaller cock moved when his hips twitched up. Sousuke placed a hand onto Ai's hip, and his other behind his head. A grin spread on his lips as he watched the smaller boy sink himself down onto the too big cock, moaning low in his throat as he watched his thickness squeeze inside the tiny hole.

"Ooh, fuck, baby... Ai, holy shit." Sousuke panted, feeling his balls tighten a bit with the urge to cum. "Take all of it, babe, I'll make you feel so good, Ai."

The silver haired boy panted, slowly taking in more, eyes half lidded and tongue lolled out. He spread his legs a little more and jutted his hips forward a bit, allowing him to sink down a little easier.

After some more encouragement and begging from Sousuke, Ai managed to take it all inside, Sousuke's cock so large and thick that it made his stomach bulge out a little bit.

"Holy fuck." Sousuke stared, licking his lips. "Looks like your pregnant. That's so hot."

Ai moaned at the words, his hand moving to run down the plane of his stomach, whimpering as he pressed it against the little bulge above his hips. "Daddy's cock is so big... I want it to get me pregnant." He panted, lifting his hips up a bit before dropping back down flush against Sousuke, grinding his hips in circles.

"God, Ai." Sousuke watched as his cock moved around inside Ai, seeing how it stuck out a little more when Ai's hips moved back. "That's so fucking hot, holy shit."

Ai smiled, moaning as he forced himself back up a bit, dropping down, and repeating until he was back up to the tip, slamming his weight back down, watching Sousuke crane his head back while letting out a loud moan of his name.

"Daddy, ah, Daddy! Make me get all big for you, Daddy! Cum inside me, and get me pregnant!" Ai whined, moaning louder as he continued to lift and drop himself onto the incredibly fat cock inside him.

The two quickly filled the room with moans, cries, the sound of slapping skin and the squelching noises of Sousuke's precum inside of Ai's lubed up hole. Soon, the larger man gripped Ai's hips, wide and pretty, to help lift him and slam him back down, meeting halfway with his own upwards thrusts.

Ai, having lost some upper body strength, now leaned close to Sousuke's chest, allowing his boyfriend and former teammate to use his ass and fuck him hard. His moans were loud and needy, calling out "Fuck me harder!" and "Fill me up more, Daddy!" between hot, tongue-filled kisses.

As soon as Sousuke began to hit Ai's prostate, he came, all over his boyfriend's naked, muscular chest. He moaned loudly, encouraging Sousuke's reckless fucking so that he could ride out his orgasm, jaw slack and eyes rolled back.

"Da-ah-Daddy...!" Ai whined softly, arching up with his chest out.

"You came from just your ass, Ai? How slutty." Sousuke groaned, leaning up to latch onto a perky nipple, sucking it hard and biting gently. "Gonna make you cum again, wanna feel your cum on me." He shuddered, thrusting up harder.

The two became lost in their moans and each others bodies again. Ai tugged on black hair and, with a little renewed energy, returned to fucking himself on Sousuke's cock.

"So good... Gonna cum so much inside you, babe, make that little belly of yours big and round." Sousuke bit at Ai's lips, licking his open mouth to play with his sweet tongue.

"Oh yeah, Daddy... Fill me up, make me yours." Ai tugged Sousuke's face closer, locking their lips together as he ground back and rocked his hips in synch with the larger man's.

Sousuke's hands slapped Ai's round ass hard, making the thick flesh jiggle under his palms before squeezing hard, pulling the cheeks apart a bit as he roughly fucked into the hot, tight hole between them.

"Fuck, Daddy!" Ai moaned, arching back and cumming again, painting more of his seed onto Sousuke's abdomen, which earned him a whiny moan. "Daddy, Daddy, choke me, fuck!" Ai yelled, practically begging.

He noticed Sousuke's eyes go wide, and he felt a rush of adrenaline course through him as he was suddenly thrown back, cock still deep inside, thrusting in mercilessly.

Sousuke's strong hand was on his throat soon after, and Ai was grinning excitedly as the hold got tighter and it pressed down a little more.

Hips still moving, Sousuke watched as Ai squirmed and wiggled around impatiently, wanting more, begging to be torn apart. "Such a dirty boy." Sousuke panted, hips twitching out of pace. "I love it, love how you look with my hand around your throat and my cock so deep inside you that your stomach is bulging out like a pregnant slut. God, I love you."

Ai moaned loudly at the words, his grin growing as his breathing became even more restricted. He pulled up his legs and parted them enough for Sousuke to get in deeper, moaning as his small balls and cock bounced around when strong hips slammed against his own.

"Gonna fill you up, Ai. I'm gonna cum." Sousuke moved his hand away from his neck to grip at Ai's thin waist, fucking him onto his cock as if he were a doll.

He came, hot and thick and hard inside of Ai. The small boy moaned, releasing the last bit of his own cum with a whine. He took in Sousuke's seed with a grin, feeling it pulse in deep as the huge cock inside kept moving roughly, using Ai's tight hole to milk all that Sousuke has to offer.

"Oh yeah, Daddy, oh fuck..." Ai arched up off the bed, groaning as he watched the small bulge grow a little more. "Wanna have your babies, Sou... Ahh..."

Sousuke watched Ai intently, feeling his own cum dribbling out the too-small hole and onto the base of his cock and down to his heavy sac. "You're too sexy, baby. Gonna give you another load here soon, fuck."

"God, give it to me good, Sousuke!" Ai dipped his hands down and pulled at the sides of his asshole, trying to open up a bit more for Sousuke.

Sousuke gave a final, hard thrust inside Ai, filling him with even more cum before gently laying himself on top of the smaller body, hips twitching and both panting.

After a few minutes, Ai giggled. "Hmm?" Sousuke lazily moved to pull out, still holding Ai.

"You really like the tummy bulge." Ai ran a hand through Sousuke's hair.

"You do too." Sousuke let out a breathy laugh. "You really want my babies, so don't tease me about the tummy thing."

Ai giggled a little more and then sighed. "Shower time?" He asked, throat a bit sore from the pressure of Sousuke's hand.

"Mmmh... Yes." Sousuke sat up and got off the bed with shaky legs. "I'll wash you up, okay? And then I'll make breakfast." He slowly lifted Ai into his arms, kissing his soft silver hair.

"Thank you, Sou~" Ai happily sang, arms wrapping around his neck. "I want waffles and bacon!"

"I was already planning on that, babe." Sousuke hummed as he carried Ai to the bathroom with him to get ready for a relaxing day at home.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't what my parents would have wanted from me but guess what I'm shitty souai garbage and I want them to fuck all the time (sorry mom). Also whoops I couldn't think of a title so I chose something that happens for maybe two paragraphs. But, you know what? It's all ok because this is porn and no one cares


End file.
